


Oblectation

by K (Thiswasmydesign)



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College, College AU, Gift Fic, M/M, Promptfic, Roommates, Stalking, Teru/Light gift exchange 2018, at least at first, it's a very Pepper/Tony Stark dynamic, throwing out the trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswasmydesign/pseuds/K
Summary: Written for the Mikami / Light gift exchange for the following prompt;College AU. Teru and Light are roommates. Teru does not approve of Light bringing his girlfriends back to the room. Light confronts him about it.





	Oblectation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TzviaAriella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TzviaAriella/gifts).



Mikami sipped his morning chai tea latte as the sun rose and he waited for the inevitable.

He almost thought it would be better if the girls that emerged from Light's room every weekend morning considered it to be a walk of shame, but no one was ashamed of sleeping with the college's most handsome and desired student. No one was upset that he was notorious for his one night stands, keen to jump into bed with him in the hope of being the one who would catch and keep his interest. Even when they didn't, Light was always able to remain close with them afterwards as if using them for his night's amusement was perfectly acceptable, thank you very much.

All Mikami took from that was that Light must be very good in bed.

"Hey Teru," ah, Light had been with this same slut before then. There had been so many that it was bound to happen eventually, but no doubt it would be the talk of the campus later. Mikami hardly recognised any of them anymore but they all recognised him, Light’s pet roommate. "No pancakes this morning?"

"Special order only," Mikami grumbled. In those first few weeks when they had been flat mates he had made breakfast for the shunned girls in the mornings but he no longer cared enough to do that for them. They knew what they were letting themselves in for; one night in heaven and then they were gone. "Light didn't specify for _you_."

The girl giggled in a vapid sort of way. Mikami cringed, glancing to her and vaguely recognising her as a woman he had thought intelligent before. When she was dressed in a neat blouse and skirt, rather than flouncing around in her underwear - worse, with one of the bra straps ripped and a large bruised mark on her neck. Her name was Takada, and she was actually in a few of his law lectures. What was it about Light that turned all of them into giggling fools panting after him?

Including Mikami, of course, otherwise it wouldn't bother him so much. But since Light had never once brought a man home Mikami couldn't allow himself to think that way.

"Oh, you're mean Teru," the girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest - under her breasts, pushing them up. Perhaps a way for her to convince him? Tough, he didn't swing that way. "What got your panties in a twist?"

 _Same thing as yours,_ Mikami thought, sipping impassively at his tea _._ _Same thing that got everyone worked up around here. Light fucking Yagami, the college's sex God._

"Light prefers if you wake him with a blow job," he advised instead. "Or that you get out before he wakes up."

" _Light_ can wait for me to have a cup of coffee first," the girl winked at him, and Mikami nearly groaned. He looked back out of the window at the sunrise whilst the girl boiled the kettle and soon joined him on the sofa, not bothered by her relative nudity. Was he that obvious?

“Sorry if we kept you up last night,” she crooned, not sounding apologetic at all.

“You did,” he judged. “You're very loud. And shrill, too. You might even have given him a headache.”

“You know the best cure for a headache?” the girl teased. “Getting head.”

“Best drink that coffee quickly then, you've got... ten minutes before his alarm,” Mikami wished the girl would just leave.

“Who gets up at six thirty on a Saturday?” the girl grumbled, but did speed up her drinking. Did she think she would win Light with an extra blow job, or was she just that keen to let herself be used some more?

“He likes to go for a run,” he explained pointlessly. It had been a source of frustration for him too at first until he had learned that getting up before Light meant that he was all but guaranteed to see the man’s perfect body clothed only in boxer shorts, and he had started to set his alarm fifteen minutes before Light’s.

“Ah, I thought he must be a runner, those legs...” her eyes glazed, no doubt recalling the night before. He downed the last of his tea. She wasn't leaving in a hurry, and he had enough. He couldn’t sit with her any longer, acting like her stereotyped gay best friend, he had to get away. He set his coffee cup down and made for the bedrooms, but Light chose that moment to wake before his alarm and emerge from his room in only his boxers. Mikami froze as he nearly walked headlong in to him and backed away quickly, trying not to be obvious as his eyes raked over the teen's perfect form. He flushed despite himself.

“Hey, has she gone?” Light clapped him on the shoulder, a knowing smirk on his face as he saw Mikami’s blush.

“Nope,” Mikami nearly squeaked. Never would he ever get used to the sight of this God of a man, the sculpted but not overdone muscles that rippled beneath the caramel skin, the neat trail of hair disappearing into his boxers and hinting that he should follow... He dragged his eyes upwards before he could stare too long at the bulge beneath the boxers and give himself away further. “She'll be disappointed that you’re awake, she wanted to give you a very happy morning.”

“Of course she did,” Light was shamelessly smug. Despite himself Mikami liked these moments with Light, horrifying as it felt, because there were the very few when Light wouldn't bother with his perfect mask. Mikami liked the feeling that he was the only one who got to see the real Light. When they were alone together all pretence was dropped. Light may be cruel to Mikami, but he was _only_ cruel to Mikami, and surely that made him special? “Are you going to your room?”

Light was utterly shameless, so Mikami had no doubt the only reason he asked was to learn if he could spend some time with the girl in their open plan kitchen and sitting room rather than returning to the bedroom.

“I'm going to take a shower,” he declared. At least the water running might cover some of the noises, and if he ran it cool enough he could get rid of his own rapidly growing erection… though, if Light was otherwise occupied, he wouldn’t have to worry about being overheard. He may take the time to indulge himself for a change.

“Want to join me on my run this morning?” Light asked as he always did. Mikami politely declined, also as he always did. He couldn’t keep up with his more athletic roommate and was afraid to embarrass himself yet again. “You really should, you know, you've been putting on weight.”

Ouch. Mikami cringed. Light's words cut deeply, though there was no venom in them. A simple statement of fact. Just another reason for Mikami to feel inadequate compared to this perfect God.

Light's words frequently cut deeply, but Mikami didn’t mind. He would bleed for this God if only he would recognise him, even if it was just for one night.

* * *

 

Maybe Light was in over his head this time.

The little bleach blonde woman was a model. Mikami had come to know her name only too well; Misa Amane. She was loud, irrational and obsessed with Light.

The teen had brought her home after a night out and they had spent the night together. Mikami hadn't been there that weekend, though he wished now that it hadn’t been his mother's birthday. Maybe he could have saved Light this harassment if he had been there in the morning to chase her away.

Misa had been outside the building every morning and evening since. She turned up at the college, claiming to be Light's girlfriend, and all the girls at the college were jealous of her. She had thrown herself into his arms at lunch, though he had promptly dropped her in the middle of the dining room and walked away. She had accosted him between classes, on his way to college, on his way home, even jumping out of an alley way when he was out on his morning run.

In all, she was obsessed.

Light clearly despised her. Still, he had slept with her so he must have found her attractive, no matter how ridiculous she seemed to Mikami.

The problem was that she had him trapped. Mikami never thought that he would see the day Light was bested by one of his one night stands but that day had come. Light tried to separate from her but she made threats, told him that if he didn’t date her she would go to the police and tell them that he raped her. Apparently she had taken an audio recording on her phone of their encounter and... well, Light confided in Mikami that she had been the one who had wanted to act out a rape fantasy, but it didn’t look good. Light was, unfortunately, a very convincing actor, and Misa had told him a safeword and then made a huge performance of fighting him without using it, so much that she was badly bruised.

Mikami wondered what Light had thought of the whole experience. He had so many girls who wanted him that he would never ever need to force himself on anyone, and it would be very unhealthy to have fantasies about such a thing wouldn’t it? Although, when Light had first told Mikami of it, before Misa started to hassle him, he had looked quite thrilled.

She turned up the next Friday night, chasing away Light's latest date for the night and demanding that he take her home for a chat about how he was cheating on her, his girlfriend. Mikami went with them, following at a distance, concerned that she was so irrational that she might do something really dangerous. Small as she was and strong as Light was, she was so frenzied as to be extremely dangerous. He clicked a few buttons on his phone, setting it up just in case.

“How could you do this to me?” she wailed once they were back in the flat, Mikami entering quietly behind them. He was already uncomfortable with the layout of the room; Misa was between Light and the door, and close to the kitchen including the knife block. As a law student Mikami thought about these things. Light should, too, since he was studying criminology, but he looked entirely comfortable with the situation. He was just that confident in himself. Mikami on the other hand made a point of busying himself making food, trying to look like he was ignoring the conflict but moving the knife block well out of Misa’s reach just in case.

“Misa, you’re not my girlfriend,” Light pointed out in a bored tone.

“I _am_ your girlfriend!” she screeched. “We slept together! I trusted you! That makes you my boyfriend!”

“It's just sex...”

“It wasn’t just sex!” she yelled in his face before her bottom lip stuck out in a childish pout. “Not to me.”

“I never pretended it was anything else,”

“Well I did!” she crossed her arms across her substantially weighted chest, all trussed up in a ridiculously tightly laced corset so that her waist was tiny and her bosom exaggerated. Mikami thought it clownish, but then he had no appreciation of the female form. Maybe straight men liked their women abnormally top heavy. “You’re my boyfriend.”

“I'm not your boyfriend Misa,” Light sighed. “Or if you like, consider us broken up.”

“Ha, so you are my boyfriend!”

“Misa...” he sighed heavily, exasperated. “No.”

“Then I'll take this to the police,” Misa brandished her phone, hitting play. Mikami cringed as he heard the pair of them playing out her rape fantasy. “If you’re not my boyfriend then you raped me!”

“You can’t withdraw consent in retrospect,” Light argued. “That's not how this works!”

“Oh, that’s exactly how this works,” she pocketed the phone before Light could grab it from her. “You're my boyfriend, you should count yourself lucky. I'm a model, _every_ man wants to sleep with me and _you_ get me all to yourself!”

“I don't fucking want you!” Light snarled, his fists clenching. Mikami wondered if he would actually strike Misa. He had never seen Light lose control of himself like this before. Before it could escalate any further he had to step in.

“Misa Amane,” he interrupted in his best lawyer-voice. “Blackmail is a crime.”

“So, prove it,” the little woman squared up to him, hands on hips.

Mikami took out his phone, turning it to show her that the screen showed a pause button and a counter steadily ticking upwards; it was recording, and he was glad he had thought to do that on the way back.

“I got all of it,” he told her with a smile. “So by all means go to the police. If you do I can play them this, and we can see who they believe.”

“You... you... argh!” Misa shrieked, ear splitting, and launched herself at the kitchen counter. Mikami was glad he had moved the knife block as he jumped backwards, saving the file on his phone just in case and immediately setting it recording again. “I'll kill you!”

Mikami looked to Light, half expecting him to step in but the other teen was just stood there watching impassively. What had he expected, really? Of course Light wouldn’t protect him, it was beneath him to engage in any brawling.

“You'd best leave,” Mikami suggested to the crazed girl. “Or I'm calling the police.”

Misa reached into another pocket and brandished a pocket knife at him. Mikami set the phone dialling but was shocked when Light finally moved with a roll of his eyes, advancing behind Misa and catching her wrists in his large, strong grip. He twisted her arms around behind her back, forced her to drop the blade and pushed her to the floor with seemingly very little effort. It was a show of pure power and Mikami tried without success to suppress how hard it made him to see it.

“You will stay quiet until the police arrive,” Light threatened, and there was nothing of the mask he hid behind. Light looked deadly, his voice deep and dangerous and Mikami had to lean on the counter as adrenaline turned to a different tension.

He was perhaps saved by the sound of a voice on the other end of the phone, and if his voice was a little breathy he could excuse it with having just been threatened with a knife. He explained their situation to the operator and a police car was soon dispatched. Misa was shrieking, struggling against Light's hold. Mikami reasoned with himself that it would look bad to the police if he stuck tape over her mouth to shut her up; Light dug his knee into her back, ordering her to be silent and eventually she did.

The police listened to their story and the recording, taking Mikami’s phone for evidence. He didn’t care, let them have it, it would cost a lot of money to replace but it was worth it for Light to be safe and to get this crazed stalker locked up.

“Are you alright?” he checked with Light once the girl was taken away and the mask could fall.

“Of course,” Light smiled, but it was a bit less than his usual smirk. “She was rather ridiculous wasn’t she?”

“She was dangerous,” Mikami frowned at him, concerned. “Don’t you think...”

“What?”

“Well, maybe... it could be a sign,” he winced. His mouth was running away with him. He wanted to stop, but he couldn’t seem to. “Maybe you should find a relationship rather than bringing strange girls back every night?”

Light laughed at him. “Why should I allow one bad apple to spoil my fun?”

Mikami sighed, disappointed. Well, at least Light wasn't angry at him for saying it.

“You know Mikami,” Light was back to his usual smirk, and Mikami was nervous having it directed in such a focused way on him. “If I didn’t know better I would almost think you were jealous.”

“Jealous?” Mikami laughed nervously. “It's a good thing you know better...”

“Ah,” Light raised an eyebrow. “You _are_ jealous.”

“What?” Mikami flushed. “No... no I’m not...”

“Yes, you are,” Light teased. “I’ve seen the way you look at them every day. You wish you were in their place.”

“Sure, I’d want to be used for the night and discarded the next morning like broken toy,” Mikami grumbled sarcastically. He only wished it wasn’t true.

“Hmm,” Light assessed him critically. A moment of silence passed awkwardly, but then Light closed the space between them to push him by the shoulders backwards and against the kitchen counter, holding him there. Mikami didn’t resist, moving where Light guided him, helpless. “You’ve imagined it haven’t you?”

A single one of Light’s fingertips traced the line of Mikami’s jaw to come to rest right at the tip of his chin, gentle pressure guiding him to meet Light’s eyes which he had been avoiding out of embarrassment.

“You’ve wanted me since you first moved in,” Light continued to tease, and it was torture for Mikami but that torture was so very sweet. “Admit it.”

“I…” Mikami couldn’t lie, not with his body reacting so obviously. His eyes fell closed so that he couldn’t see Light’s smirk. “Yes.”

“You’ve wanted me to touch you,” Light traced fingertips over his chest and down, brushing the ticklish skin of his stomach but not straying lower. “You’ve wanted to know what it feels like.”

“Yes…”

Light leaned in, whispered in his ear. “You’ve wanted me to fuck you.”

Light’s wandering hand strayed just below the waist of his trousers, skin to skin but not low enough for where Mikami desperately needed it.

“Yes,” he breathed, leaning back against the kitchen cabinet to stop himself sliding to the ground. How many times had he imagined this? Was this really reality? No, it couldn’t be, Light didn’t… he opened his eyes, frowning. “You like girls.”

“I despise girls,” Light growled, pulling back to meet his eye. “They’re good for one thing, and half the time they’re not even good at that.”

“Oh,” Mikami swallowed, a little nervous at the ferocity but also glad that Light was not hiding his prejudices from him. He would not show anyone else this side of himself. Light may be a God to Mikami, but God could be cruel. “But… you’ve never… I’ve never seen you with…”

“A man?” Light laughed coldly. “It would rather ruin the perfect image, don’t you think?”

More prejudice, more wounds to Mikami’s ego to suggest that being homosexual would make him less of a man, but though Light’s words cut him deeply Mikami didn’t recoil, didn’t move away.

“So you…?”

“Yes, Teru,” Light chuckled. “I’ve had men before.”

“Oh.”

This was real. This could actually happen… Mikami had never wanted anything so desperately.

“It’s Friday night,” Light reminded him. “And, thanks to Misa, I don’t have a date for the night.”

Of course, Mikami would just be a replacement toy for Light to fuck. But, oh God, he didn’t care.

“That trick with the phone was very clever,” Light praised. “You’ve earned a reward, don’t you think?”

“Oh God yes,” he gasped, trying to lean forward to catch Light’s lips in a kiss but he was held back by the hand that had been on his chin catching the base of his neck, pressing him back into the counter.

“What do you say Teru?” Light smirked, already knowing the answer but forcing him to beg for it. “Do you want me to use you?”

“Please,” Mikami demanded, finally remembering that his own hands were not functionless and using them to guide Light’s hand further into his trousers until it caught his erection in a firm grip. He gasped. “Yes, Light, please…”

“Here?” Light questioned, removing the hand. Mikami almost whined in response. “Or in the bedroom?”

Mikami had pictured this going many different ways over the past year, but he was actually a bit of a coward, and he didn’t want what would likely be his only chance with Light to be bent over a kitchen counter anyway. “Bedroom.”

“Now, Teru,” Light scolded, “remember your manners.”

“In the bedroom, please?”

“Better, but still not good enough,” Light pulled away, leaving him bereft. Mikami followed him desperately.

“I’m sorry, tell me what you want me to say, please Light,” he begged, internally cringing to hear the words pass his lips. So needy, so desperate, so powerless. Light rounded on him, pushing him against a wall this time and hovering his lips within inches of him.

“You know you talk in your sleep?” Light grinned. Mikami flinched, wondering what Light had overheard through the thin flat walls over the years. “And moan. You dream about me.”

“Yes,” he confessed.

“But you don’t use my name,” Light moved away again, and Mikami moved as if attached on strings that pulled tighter with every contact, following his every step as he headed through to the bedroom. “And when you say ‘oh God’ it sounds very different to those silly girls.”

Mikami wasn’t sure he could blush any redder, which was surely for the best as he couldn’t imagine being any more embarrassed.

“Say it.”

“… God,” Mikami forced out. Light frowned at him, shook his head.

“Not like that,” he scolded. “Like you mean it.”

“Why don’t you try to make me mean it?” Mikami wasn’t sure when he had recovered any of his courage, but it all burst out in one go with that remark and he half expected to be thrown out of the room as Light glared at him. Fortunately it didn’t last, and Light started laughing instead.

“You crack me up Teru,” he stopped laughing and changed abruptly, instantly looking deathly serious. “Alright. I’ll make you mean it.”

It wouldn’t take much, Mikami was sure, especially as Light stripped of his shirt and raised an eyebrow at his staring. Mikami didn’t hide it; finally he could look without being worried about getting caught.

“Undress,” Light ordered, watching as Mikami scrambled to obey, stripping until he was only in his own boxers. He realised too late that maybe he should have tried to make a show of it, to look sexy when he was stripping rather than like an overeager first-timer, but he couldn’t help it. “Now Mikami, I could play nicely with you like I do with most of these girls I bring home, but somehow I don’t think that’s what you want is it?”

Mikami swallowed nervously. No, he didn’t want that. He wanted Light, and he didn’t want Light to hide himself, to hold back for his sake. Except that he wasn’t sure what that would mean for him, if he would be able to handle it. Fantasy was one thing, but in reality? He simply didn’t know. Still, he shook his head.

“Good,” Light’s eyes raked over him. “You’re still in your boxers.”

Mikami nervously pushed them down off his hips and stepped out of them, revealing his rock hard erection to Light’s judging eye.

“Not bad,” was the only compliment he got, but Mikami was astonished to get that much.

Mikami gasped as Light suddenly advanced on him and guided him backwards so that the backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards onto it.

“Honestly, I know you’ve been wanting this for a while, but if you could act a little bit more like a human being and less like a frightened rabbit it would be helpful,” Light grumbled, frowning down at him.

Well, that wouldn’t do, and it spurred Mikami into action. He scrambled to unfasten the button on Light’s trousers, pushing them and the boxer shorts down from his hips to pool on the floor.

The girls all told him that Light enjoyed blow jobs, and Mikami was inexperienced but eager to learn. He knew enough to carefully enclose teeth beneath his lips before taking Light’s cock into his mouth and doing his best to swallow it down before Light grabbed his hair and pulled him away.

“What the fuck was that?” he demanded, tugging hair so that Mikami had to look up at him.

“I was going to…”

“Have you ever sucked a cock before?” Light looked unimpressed. Mikami couldn’t say it, so he shook his head, lost for words. “You’re shit at it.”

“Then tell me what to do,” he pleaded desperately. “I’ll get better, I promise, teach me…”

“Not now,” Light huffed, stepping out of his discarded clothing and pushing Mikami back onto the bed. He sat up a moment more to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand, rolling the former into place over his own impressive cock. “You’d best get practicing. I’ve got a few toys you can use to get yourself used to it.”

“Does that mean we could do this again…?”

“Don’t push your luck,” Light warned, squeezing out a liberal amount of lube and spreading it over his fingers. Mikami watched him doing so, his own hands laid limply at his sides, not knowing what to do with them. “If you’re just going to lay there, you might as well turn over.”

Mikami hastened to obey, turning face down on the bed and letting Light rearrange him like a doll until his arse was in the air and his head was down to the pillows.

“Any last requests?” Light teased, lazily stroking a fingertip around Mikami’s arsehole.

“Please,” he begged, conscious only of the teen behind him, the need to be fucked and _used_ by him until he was ruined forever more for any other lover. “Please, just… please.”

“So needy,” Light laughed, pressing one finger through the tight ring of muscles. A moment later it was joined by a second, but that was where Light stopped when Mikami bit back a yelp.

“You’re very tight,” Light grumbled, impatient as he tried to press forwards but his fingers were caught by Mikami’s involuntary clenching. “It’s been a while?”

Mikami bit his lip, frightened to admit the truth. As the silence dragged on Light began to laugh, a low chuckle that steadily built.

“You haven’t done _this_ before either?”

“…No,” Mikami confessed, fearful. Would Light stop? Would he refuse, now that he knew Mikami didn’t know how to please him?

“Oh, Teru,” Light didn’t sound unhappy. In fact he sounded delighted. “This’ll be a first for me, too.”

“But you said…” Oh. Not a first man, but perhaps…

“You’ll be my first male virgin,” Light told him, scissoring two fingers more carefully within him. He was patient now, gentler. Taking his time for Mikami’s sake. “You were actually being very brave, telling me not to hold back.”

“I… I wanted…” Mikami could hardly focus on Light’s words as those fingers stretched him and the pain began to ease already thanks to Light’s careful and masterful treatment. “I wanted you, not…”

“Not a lie?” Light punctuated the words by inserting a third finger, holding them still to let him adjust. This hurt more than the previous two, but it also eased more quickly. “That would be very me.”

“Yes,” Mikami groaned, delighted that Light was honest about that even at this moment with three fingers knuckle deep within him and starting to move, and then one of those fingers pressed precisely at his prostate, leaving Mikami keening wordlessly.

“You know, I’m not going to fuck you until you say it properly,” Light warned, curling again and again against that spot until Mikami thought he might just come from that alone. Just as he thought he might, Light stopped and held his fingers still. Mikami bucked his hips, trying to make Light’s fingers move within him, but Light moved perfectly with him so that though he moved the fingers remained in exactly the same depth within. “Well?”

“Please,” Mikami couldn’t deny him, didn’t even really want to deny him. This was his chance and he wouldn’t spoil it. “Please, _God_.”

Light curled his fingers, making Mikami keen. He stopped. “Again.”

“God,” he gasped. “Oh, please… God, please.”

“That’s better,” Light laughed and Mikami whined at the loss of the stretch of the fingers within him until they were replaced with a blunt pressure, another stretch larger again at his hole.

“God, please, fuck me,” he begged, looking over his shoulder and hoping he looked sexy rather than just as desperate as he felt.

“Be precise,” Light teased.

“I… please, I need your cock, God,” Mikami begged. “I need you to fuck me… hard, please… I want to feel you for w _eeks_.”

“Well,” Light pressed forward, penetrating with just the head of his cock, the surface of the condom coated with an extra layer of lube. Mikami forced himself to relax, but he had been wrong. Not one stretch larger, but enough to really hurt. “I don’t think that will be a problem.”

Mikami clenched his hands into the pillow, fighting to remain still and relax, allow the stretch and the feeling of being so full already.

“Do you need a moment?”

 _Yes._ “No… please…”

“Don’t lie to me, Mikami,” Light scolded, one hand coming to cover Mikami’s clenched fist, prising the fingers out of the pillow. “You don’t have to be so brave, it’s your first time after all.”

_But it might be my only chance to have you…_

“I’ll be okay,” he swore definitely. “Please, God, I just want to please you.”

“Hmm,” Light didn’t sound convinced but he pressed forwards, steadily, until his cock was seated deep within Mikami and his hips were flush with the law student’s arse. “Okay?”

“Oh God,” Mikami was lost for words, so the best he could do was to turn his hand the other way up and squeeze reassuringly at Light’s hand. The other teen laughed at him but took it as an answer.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Light growled as he drew his cock out a little to thrust back deeply. Mikami was ashamed of the noise he made, high pitched and far too effeminate. “Feels so fucking good…”

Mikami was shaking, lost in the sensation of Light steadily fucking him. The pain was all but gone now, swallowed up by pleasure and need and _oh God yes_. Even in his wildest dreams he had never thought it would feel this good, even with Light, even though Light would know exactly how to please a partner. There was a reason he was the college’s sex God. Suddenly Mikami understood why all the girls he slept with were so forgiving of his propensity to fuck them and leave them; they wouldn’t want to burn any bridges just in case he might return to them for a second chance at some point.

“God,” he moaned as Light picked up the pace, reading his need well. His cock was so hard it was almost painful, but before he could bring it to Light’s attention a hand wrapped around it firmly, stroking in time with the thrusts in his arse and Mikami was spilling over the bed far too quickly, panting and gasping the word over and over as he released. “God… God… oh, God…”

“Think you can take a little more?” Light demanded before he could recover, and before he could answer he had picked up the pace, cock slamming deep with every thrust until Mikami was clawing at the pillow case, not sure whether the feeling was more painful or pleasurable in the oversensitive moments after his climax. “There, that’s a good little whore.”

Mikami’s eyes snapped open and widely, gasping at Light’s form of address. His God was still cruel… he was sure he could not get hard again so quickly, but if he could he would have been hard as a rock with Light’s words.

“Yes, God,” he moaned. “Yes, I’m a whore… I’m your whore…”

“We’ll see,” Light grasped his hair, pulling his head back and the pain almost distracted from the feeling of Light stilling within him. Mikami cursed the condom as that part of him that delighted in Light calling him a whore was desperate to feel Light’s come dripping from between his cheeks as he withdrew, rather than just the loss of the delightful fullness of his cock.

“Was that… okay?” Mikami self consciously questioned as Light moved away shortly after, gathering Mikami’s clothes and shoving them at him where he lay bonelessly on the bed, his arse aching.

“Room for improvement,” Light criticised. Mikami tried not to be hurt by that, reminding himself that this was Light, and if he wanted Light to lie to him as he did to everyone else he wouldn’t be at all special. “You’re not sleeping here.”

“I’m not sure I can move,” he admitted, warily stretching knotted muscles.

“Don’t be a baby,” Light was smiling at him, and if Mikami wasn’t fooling himself it was almost a fond smile. “You’re the one who said you wanted to feel it for weeks.”

He had said that, so really it was unreasonable for him to remain in the bed if Light wanted him to leave. He forced himself to his feet, watched by Light who smirked as he struggled to even straighten up never mind walk. Light shoved his clothes into his arms.

“Sleep well.”

\----

Mikami was sat on the sofa watching the sunrise when Light emerged from the room that morning, his chai tea untouched on the table beside him. Light looked him over and Mikami tensed, waiting for the judging comment, the knife that would make him bleed. He had been so inadequate, so unimpressive. Light was already bored of him. They had to return to the same relationship as before, roommates. Not even friends. Like every other person Light slept with.

He expected it, would accept It. It would still hurt.

“This isn’t a relationship.”

Of course, after Misa, Light would be sure to make that obvious to him. “I know.”

“It's convenient,” Light told him “You're always here, you like me and last night proved that we are somewhat compatible.”

Mikami gasped at him, shocked. The way he was speaking, it almost sounded like he might be considering keeping this going, not just a one night thing.

“I'm still going to bring back girls at the weekends,” Light told him.

It hurt, a stab of a blade through his heart, but Mikami had nothing to say. He couldn’t refuse. “Alright. But during the week...”

It felt like a futile hope, but Light didn’t shoot him down.

“During the week there's no harm in a little stress relief,” Light smirked. Mikami’s heart raced. Light would be his, Monday to Thursday nights. It wasn’t perfect by any means but it was more than he had ever expected to have.

“Okay,” he agreed. “Do we have to keep it secret?”

Light looked like he was considering it seriously for a long time, which surprised Mikami. He had expected to be shot down right away.

“No,” Light finally approved. “So long as you don’t pretend this is anything more than it is.”

“Friends with benefits?” Mikami tested the phrase. Light raised an eyebrow, the smirk growing.

“Ownership.”

Mikami was sure that his heart stopped at that moment. Any sane person would surely be horrified, but then he had already thought Light was a God, far above him. Perhaps it was an accurate description. Light had owned him long before that night.

“Okay.”

Light grinned, going to make his morning coffee. “Finish your tea and get changed. You're coming with me on my run, you need to build up some stamina.”

Mikami hesitated only a moment, knowing that he would make a fool of himself, but if he wanted this he could not defy Light. He had to be worthy to worship this God. He downed the last of his tea and wondered if he even had any decent running shoes, and how he would be able to run when he couldn't even walk straight that morning.


End file.
